Zenkai Powa Eleventy Billion
by Enukid
Summary: A short story about a conversation between Goku and Babidi...and Buu. Like all my other stories there is an unhappy ending.


A Saiyan Wicha Wah  
  
Goku flew up to Babidi, stalling for time. Trunks was heading towards Capsule Corp. to get the Dragon radar.  
  
"Now, Buu, I'm sure your vest goes with your boots! You look exactly like an Arab!" "Buu?" Buu said all innocently-ish, trying to be cute or evil or something. "Come, on, Buu, would I lie to you?"  
  
"Ahem!" Goku cleared his throat. The yellow wrinkled little thing that is Babidi turned around. "Who the hell are you?!" the sorcerer demanded.  
  
"Me? I'm Goku!" he said, smiling a smile that was almost stereotypical of him and his chromosome-missing family. Then he turned all serious. "Yeah, now I'm gonna beat up Buu! And you wanna know how?"  
  
Babidi sighed, looking at his nails. "No."  
  
""I'm gonna become a Super Saiyan that surpasses a Super Saiyan ascendant!" he said boastfully.  
  
"A Super what that surpasses a Super which now?" Babidi said, looking at least slightly interested.  
  
Goku pulled a chalkboard out of the air and a yardstick. He drew a little chalk squiggle of himself and pointed to it. "This is me now, all normal and stuff."  
  
"That looks like a sloth." Babidi mumbled.  
  
"And when I get mad I turn into a Super Saiyan." He filled in the squiggle's hair.  
  
"Your hair goes white?"  
  
"No! It goes yellow."  
  
"It looks white to me."  
  
Goku patted his pockets and pulled out a tiny bit of chalk. He squealed with delight and filled in the hair. "See?"  
  
"Okay, so your hair turns yellow. This is relevant because."  
  
"I'm getting there!" Goku shouted. He scratched his forehead. "Now where was I.your babbling made me lose track. Oh yeah! When I turn Super Saiyan, my power level gets a lot higher! Zwoosh!" He said dramatically as he doodled little yellow zigzags around the squiggle.  
  
Buu turned around, blinking. He thought he saw a little purple haired kid floating through the air.  
  
"And then there's Super Saiyan 2! Super Saiyan ascendant!"  
  
"Huh?" said Babidi, the naked mole rat. "Why?"  
  
"It makes your power level all...uh." He scratches his head again. "Well, say my power level when I'm Super Saiyan is. eleventy billion." He pauses for a minute and the draws over the squiggle a number that resembled an upside down thirteen and added eight zeroes to the end of it. "Yeah."  
  
"Eleventy billion isn't a number." Babidi said curiosly.  
  
"Shows what you know!" Goku shouted, but his eyes darted back and forth nervously. "It is too!"  
  
"Whatever you say." Babidi sighed, crossing his arms and looking up at the sky.  
  
"And then, when you get REALLY angry you turn Super Saiyan two. There's not much difference, but I think your hair gets spikier. Ummm.yeah, and you're more powerful, too." Goku added a bunch of zeroes to the number and a couple of spike to the squiggle's hair.  
  
"What are the numbers for?"  
  
"It's my power level."  
  
"What's Buu's power level?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"Then your numbers are irrelevant."  
  
There was a long pause.  
  
"So?"  
  
"You don't know what irrelevant is, do you?"  
  
"So?"  
  
Babidi cocked his head. "How is that chalkboard floating?"  
  
"Shut up!" said Goku. "You don't know anything about. anything. Now let me explain Super Saiyan 3." He added a long bunch of spikes behind the squiggle.  
  
"You turn into a porcupine?"  
  
"NO! That's hair! See, when you get really mad your hair grows long and.you lose your eyebrows."  
  
"I see. Being eyebrowless makes your power grow. Amazing."  
  
Goku blinked. "Hey, that must be it! Why didn't I think of it! Anyways. being super saiyan 3 makes your power level big.like, real big!" He crammed the entire space of the chalkboard with zeroes. "Zero zero zero."  
  
Babidi sighed. "Does this have any relevance whatsoever?"  
  
"No!.Yes! because now I will beat up." He looked around ."Where's Buu?"  
  
"I do believe he is at that big Capsule Corp. building." Babidi said casually. "Why?"  
  
"Oh.SHI.ttake mushrooms!!" Goku cried.  
  
***  
  
And that, children, is basically how Goku completely failed to stall for time simply because he was a big doof and didn't actually pay attention to where Buu was. Needless to say the Dragon radar was destroyed and that pretty much wrapped things up for the whole saga .and the fate of the Earth and everything. THE END 


End file.
